Ninten
Ninten is the protagonist from the first game in the Mother series, Mother. Background Ninten is an average kid living the the suburbs known as Podunk. However, his life was changed when household objects in his home begin to come to life an attack him and relatives. After taking down all of the possessed objects, Ninten decides to take a deeper look into the source of these paranormal phenomenons. It was to his surprise that all these strange happenings were being created by an alien named Giygas was behind all of these schemes. This was because his great-grandfather George had stolen information about PSI without permission after being abducted by aliens along with his lover Maria. Eighty years since then, Giygas came back to reclaim the information George stole. It was Ninten's job along with some good friends to stop the alien threat from causing harm to humanity with Ninten's own PSI abilities that he learned on his own. Powers & Abilities * LifeUp: Heals wounds. * Healing: Cures any ailments. * Super Healing: Completely restores health to Ninten or an ally. * PSI Shield: Halves damage from an enemy. * PowerShield: '''A power shield that reflects all offensive PSI or attacks in general that deal damage. * '''OffenseUp: Increases Ninten's or an ally's attack. * DefenseUp: Increases Ninten's or ally's defense. * QuickUp: Increases Ninten's or an ally's speed. * DefenseDown: Decreases enemies' defenses. * Hypnosis: Puts an enemy to sleep. * Telepathy: '''Allows Ninten to communicate with someone through their mind. * '''4th-D Slip: Grants an almost guaranteed escape from battle by slipping in and out of the fourth dimension. * Teleport: Ninten is able to teleport, but in-game is restricted to only areas he has been to before. Equipment * Baseball Bat: A regular, aluminium baseball bat; can be used as a melee weapon. * Boomerang:'' ''A weapon that can be thrown, but will always come back to you. It has a labeled warning that it is not a toy. * Slingshot: A weapon that fires a pellet as a ranged projectile. * Franklin Badge: '''A reflective badge said to be used by Benjamin Franklin that can reflect all Thunder PSI and the PK Beam. Feats Strength * Not many feats for strength since Ninten has no offensive PSI. * Can take down monsters not even adults are able to compete with. Speed * Has the ability to teleport from place to place with ease. * Is comparable to if not faster than Ness. Durability * Can survive attacks thrown at him by Giegue and other monsters in the Mother universe. Skills * Is a leader, supporter, and strategist. * Has PSI that can support him and allies such as buffs or healing and decreasing enemy defenses. Weaknesses * '''Asthma: Ninten has asthma, which can affect him at any time during battle. If it takes over, Ninten will temporarily be unable to battle. * No Offensive PSI: Ninten is the only PSI user in the Mother universe to not have any offensive PSI. He only has defensive and support PSI. Fun Facts * Ninten's name origin can easily be laid out as the first six letters in the company name 'Ninten'do. * He is yet out of the three main protagonists in the series to be a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Child Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:JRPG Characters Category:Psychics Category:Completed Profiles Category:Mother Category:Nintendo Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Bat Users Category:Protagonists